little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Olivia version 2)
"Poor child." Stan said. Olivia looked up from crying. She saw Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump. They were swimming around Olivia like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Heff added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Woozle and Heffalump. "She has a very serious problem." said Stan, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Heff said, as he followed close behind. The woozle and heffalump circled around her. "But there is something." Stan lit up. He and Heff grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Olivia stopped crying and saw the woozle and heffalump. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Heff said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Stan added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Heff declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he brushed her fur-hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Stan and Heff said together. Heff started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Stan finished. Olivia shook her head. "I don't understand." "Narissa has great powers." Heff said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Olivia was surprised. "The queen of Andalasia?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Stan smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Fievel. "It was only a suggestion." Heff said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Olivia's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Olivia back in tears. Her heart ached to see Fievel once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the woozle and heffalump nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Stan and Heff stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet were waiting for Olivia to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Thumper couldn't help but cry as he and Bambi knew that Olivia was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Olivia." sobbed Thumper. "Life can be so cruel." said Bambi. Piglet wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the prince, none of this would have happened. And Olivia would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her brother's law in associating herself with a normal mouse. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Piglet eying the woozle and heffalump. "Olivia, where are you going?" asked the pig, "Olivia, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Queen Narissa." Olivia told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Piglet's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Olivia, no!" Piglet gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermouse sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my brother?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden pig and hurried after the woozle and heffalump. Bambi and Thumper swam up and looked at Piglet as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Olivia, Stan, and Heff in hot pursuit, fearful that Olivia would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes